


OWO what’s this a family fic

by FriedFishTB



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Eddie deserves better, Male Lactation, bitch, let them be happy, let them raise their child in peace, sleeper deserves better, venom deserves better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriedFishTB/pseuds/FriedFishTB
Summary: Eddies family life with his alien husband and there weird half alien babies bc fuck you that’s why





	OWO what’s this a family fic

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I should finish my other unfinished work 
> 
> Also me: veddie family fic

Eddie woke up to the screams of sleeper  **“ Eddie our child”** venom says as they walked to sleeper’s crib. Eddie chuckled as he gently picked sleeper up “ hey baby, hungry” he said as sleeper quickly latched onto eddie’s tit “guess you are” Eddie laughed as venom gently purred  **“look at our child Eddie”** he said  **“he’s ours isn’t he”** , “ of course v” Eddie laughed as he kissed venom 

* * *

_Three years later_

_”daddy!”_ Sleeper says as he crawled up Eddie’s leg “ hey sweetie” Eddie says as he picked him up  **”look what I got”** sleeper says as he hold up a dandelion “how lovely” Eddie chuckled as put sleeper back in his carriage _“for you”_  sleeper giggled as he hold out the flower to Eddie “for me?” Eddie questioned as he took it “ why thank you”, _“daddy daddy”_  sleeper yelled **_“look  swurl”_ “eddie don’t like this place” **venom says as he tightened his grip on eddie “ why not v” Eddie replied **“to much starring Eddie”** said “ how about I get us chocolate ice cream after this” Eddie says as he move sleeper carriage Down the park to his car admiring the view the park hold **“how lovely, but Eddie face is lovelyr”** venom says as Eddie laughed “sap”. Eddie put the sleeping sleeper back onto the car seat and kissed his forehead **“especially when you’re crying out my name”** venom says as he griped eddie’s dick  “v-venom not out in plubic” he stuttered as he got in the front seat and start driving home **“ ... we love us Eddie”** venom says as he griped Eddie’s hand “ I love us too” eddie softly say they drifted off in comfortable silence.  


End file.
